The Flatmate That Returned
by LilyAmeliaSalvatore
Summary: If people are certain of one thing, it's that Sherlock Holmes has never had a partner. No girlfriend. No boyfriend. Nothing. But what if they were wrong? What if there was somebody that Sherlock has told nobody about, somebody that no-one ever expected?
1. Unexpected

"Sherlock!" cried Mrs Hudson, tottering into the flat. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and came face to face with the man himself. Mr Holmes had a pair of goggles shielding his eyes, the elastic from which had put a dent in his dark curls; he also sported a black shirt and trousers. In one hand he clutched a test tube with some dark red, ominous looking liquid, and in the other a flaming Bunsen burner. He was wearing thick brown gloves, presumably heat retardant ones.

"Sherlock! Have you gone deaf? The doorbell has been ringing for the past 5 minutes."

"Not at all Mrs Hudson. I simply elected to ignore it." As he spoke, Sherlock hooked his foot around the leg of a stool, pulled it out from under the counter, and ceremoniously flopped onto it, his gaze fixed intently on the liquid, as he moved the test tube from side to side.

"What if it's somebody important?" Mrs Hudson countered, stepping forwards.

"It won't be. John is asleep upstairs, if it was Lestrade, he would phone first. And my brother doesn't ring. He just enters regally whenever he takes interest. Although, I wouldn't count him as important, would you?" Sherlock replied blandly, heating the test tube again.

Mrs Hudson opened her mouth to reprimand him, but the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it then…" she muttered, turning to go back downstairs. John stumbled down the stairs just then, edging around Mrs Hudson to enter the living room.

"Good morning Mrs Hudson." He yawned, scratching his head.

"Good morning John. Did you sleep well?" She replied as she passed him.

"Perfectly fine Mrs Hudson." He said, before picking up the newspaper that had been abandoned on the floor. He scanned the front page, and upon seeing nothing of interest, folded it up and placed it on the arm of the sofa.

Sherlock glanced at his flatmate, taking in the ruffled hair, the dark circles under his eyes and announced, "That was a lie."

John stopped in his tracks. "Yes. Yes it was. Problem?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Not at all. Simply stating a fact."

"Well, you know how it is." John sighed, approaching the fridge.

Sherlock's eyes followed him across the room, smirking slightly, before turning his attention back to the test tube, its contents glimmering in the sunlight that streamed through the window.

"What's this one about then?" John asked, opening the fridge.

"Hhhmm?" Sherlock mumbled, raising an eyebrow, suddenly engrossed in the fact the liquid had started to bubble lightly.

"Your experiment. What's it about?"

"Unimportant." Sherlock brushed him off, setting the burner on the counter to switch it off. He then picked up what John assumed was a chunk of bread, and dropped it into the test tube. It disappeared almost instantly, the liquid absorbing its mass in a couple of seconds, much like candy floss on your tongue.

John looked back into the fridge and sighed upon discovering its contents, shutting it and turning back to the living room. "You didn't get milk again."

Sherlock didn't answer, as he was scribbling things down into a notebook.

"I'll go and get some then. Do you want anything?" John asked, grabbing his coat from where he left it on the sofa.

"No." Sherlock replied, waving a hand absentmindedly over his shoulder, pen still in hand, not taking his eyes from the page of his notebook.

As John zipped up his coat, Sherlock shook the test tube gently, turning his head one way, then the other, in an attempt to see all angles of the liquid within.

But before John could leave, Mrs Hudson came bustling back in again, this time followed by a young woman.

"Sherlock! I warned you it might be somebody important." She scolded.

The woman stayed in the hallway at the top of the stairs, the dark-haired man was in full view to her, albeit his back from where he was hunched over his experiment.

"Why, who is it?" he asked, starting to get annoyed at all the interruptions. He was determined not to look up though.

"There's a woman here-oh what was your name again dear?"

Sherlock tuned them out entirely. He knew of nobody that could bear any great importance today.

The woman reminded Mrs Hudson of her name, who then called Sherlock's name again, but it was to be in vain. He was too engrossed in his experiment to care.

"Honestly, that man will be the death of me. I do apologise-" Mrs Hudson started to talk but the woman cut her off.

"Really it's no bother. I remember what he's like."

"Oh do you? From where?" John pitched in now, his shopping trip entirely forgotten.

"I used to share a flat with him when I was in university."

"Really? He's never mentioned you."

She smiled softly. "Of course he wouldn't. I left quite abruptly you see. I can't imagine he was overly pleased with me."

Then she stepped a little closer to the kitchen, twisting her hands together nervously.

"Sherlock?" She called.

The effect was instantaneous. He shot straight up out his seat, spinning on one heel, dropping the test tube onto the counter. It shattered, spilling red liquid everywhere. Normally, an action such as this would have prompted Mrs Hudson to scold him once more, but she and John were both too stunned by Sherlock's reaction to think of anything else.

His cheeks held a blush that was most unusual, he looked awfully flustered. He hurriedly yanked the goggles from his face, lobbing them over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair.

"Nina." He murmured, staring at her with soft eyes.

John began to think about why on earth Sherlock of all people, would give someone a nickname, this woman's name was Katerina, not Nina. But his train of thought was cut short by a small voice appearing at Katerina's elbow.

"That's my middle name! How does he know my middle name Mummy?" The three residents of Baker Street looked at the little girl in shock, who had been concealed behind her mother's back. She had a shock of black hair, framing a pale face, curls escaping from the French braid that held it back from her cheeks, and she was clutching Katerina's hand tightly.

Katerina didn't even blink. She crouched down to her height and spoke gently.

"Because he's an old friend of mine, sweetheart, and that's what he used to call me. That's where I got your middle name from." Katerina squeezed her shoulders before standing back up again, looking back at Sherlock.

But Sherlock's gaze was fixed upon her little girl. He took in her dark eyes, exactly like her mother's. Her hair must resemble her father's, he assumed, as Nina's hair was a soft, chestnut brown. For a split second, he wondered who her father was, but her lips made that thought an understatement. His eyes flashed back to Nina, who's own brown eyes were filled with tears, pleading him to understand.

"Sherlock, please." She whispered, her emotions evident. Sherlock took a moment to admire her bravery and strength for finding him here after all these years, before he crossed the kitchen in three strides, and gathering her tightly in a hug, wrapping his arms all the way around her. One hand rubbed her back, as Katerina burst into tears of relief, soaking his shirt. His other hand wound into her long wavy hair, soothing the only girl he'd ever dared to fall in love with.


	2. Introductions

John watched as Katerina crumbled in Sherlock's arms. To say he was confused was a massive understatement. To this day, this minute, this second even, he didn't think Sherlock had ever had a flatmate before. Especially one who was in University at the time, and especially a woman. He looked Katerina up and down. She was beautiful, that was evident. Just past shoulder length wavy hair, curvy body, not very tall. But her and Sherlock? They'd obviously grown very close in their time together. That was clear through her sobs and the fact that Sherlock too was blinking back tears himself, something he never did, ever. _What had happened between them? _He wondered. _What made her leave? _

Mrs Hudson hurried downstairs, clucking about making a pot of tea, bringing the ex-soldier back to his senses. He became aware of Katerina's daughter, who had shrank into the corner, scared by her mother's outburst of emotion. John saw her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were filled with tears as well.

"Hey there." He probed gently, slowly crouching beside her.

She fixed her bright blue eyes on him, a glint of curiousity overtaking her sadness and worry for her mother.

"I'm John. What's your name darling?"

She sniffed a little before answering him in a soft whisper, "Juliet."

"Oh that's a beautiful name! How old are you?"

She smiled a little before holding up five fingers in response.

"Wow, you're five? What a big girl you are."

Juliet brightened a little, and announced, "I go to school and everything! I have a uniform and a school bag too!"

"Goodness, that's very grown up. Do you like school?"

She started chattering away about the playground and the books her teacher reads them, and she slowly started moving away from the wall. They'd moved on to talk about her ballet lessons when Katerina and Sherlock parted.

The mysterious past flatmate attempted to wipe her eyes with her sleeve as John eyed her closely. He was astonished to see Sherlock reach down (for she was only shoulder height to his 6 foot stature) and gently wipe away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Then suddenly she jerked her head around, remembering her daughter.

"Juliet! Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She turned away from Sherlock, moving as if to gather up her little girl.

But Juliet nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down on her tip toes. "Mummy, I'm telling John about my dancing!"

Katerina smiled. "Are you? That's lovely."

Her eyes flickered towards John curiously now, and John couldn't help but notice to glaringly obvious similarity between the mother and daughter in that single look.

Sherlock moved closer to them now, telling Katerina about his current flatmate.

"This is John Watson, ex-soldier. He lives here with me, he has the bedroom upstairs. He helps me with cases."

She looked surprised at a multitude of things. "You're still doing cases Sherlock?"

The younger Holmes brother smiled widly. "Of course I am. What else would I do, Nina?"

John listened to him, set aback at his tone. His voice took on a soft quality when he spoke to her, he was far more casual in personality around her than he ever had been with John.

"That's true, I suppose." Katerina then offered her hand to John, her face glowing with happiness at being reunited with her friend. "Pleasure to meet you John."

He shook her hand warmly, "The pleasure is all mine, Katerina. Any friend of Sherlock is welcome here on Baker Street."

She waved away his response. "Please, call me Katie. Or Nina. Or anything else."

"What's the deal with 'Nina', then?" John questioned, running a hand through his hair in confusion.

At his words, Katie, Katerina or Nina beamed a smile looking up at Sherlock. "That's his fault if I recall correctly."

The right corner of Sherlock's lips pulled upwards into a charming half-smile.

"I'll admit to that one, but only that one."

Sherlock's ex-roommate looked back at John.

"After living with me for two weeks, Mr Genius over here decided my name was too long so he shortened it to 'Rina'. But I didn't like it so he rhymed it with Nina and it stuck."

Sherlock chuckled.

"I still remember the disgusted look on your face the first time I called you 'Rina'."

Nina's smile widened.

John was still watching Sherlock closely, astounded at the change in him ever since Nina walked in, when Sherlock looked down suddenly.

Juliet had tugged on his trouser leg to get his attention, which shocked him. Sherlock had never interacted with children before and with good reason. Children were too silly and superficial for their own good, something that Sherlock didn't have any time for. But this wasn't just a child, a petulant little girl, this was Nina's child. If he was certain of anything it was that any child of hers would be special. He searched in his mind of a way to talk to her, glancing first at John who had an amused look on his face, and then to her, Nina, who wore a slightly anxious expression on her stunning features. But before he came up with anything, Nina's daughter (whose name he hadn't managed to catch, how stupid of him) asked him; "What happened to your hair?"

Clearing his throat, he copied Nina's previous actions and crouched down to her height.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with it."

She stared at him, puzzled, before reaching out and touching her finger to his curls. He froze. What was he supposed to do?

"There's a dent in it."

He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly gesture and offered, "Well I was wearing goggles just before you arrived, it was probably those."

Juliet ducked her chin into the collar of her coat, giggling. She fixed her big blue eyes on him and spoke in the most innocent voice Sherlock had ever heard.

"Can I try them on please?"

This time, Sherlock didn't have to force a smile. Quickly, he fetched the goggles from the counter and handed her them.

"Thank you!" She gushed before attempting to jam them onto her face.

"Here I can help." Sherlock offered when her tiny hands couldn't quite manage to figure it out.

He deftly untangled the elastic and stretched it over her little head. He straightened them on her face, and she peered up at him, grinning the entire time.

"Mummy, look at me! I'm wearing Sherlock's goggles!"

Sherlock blinked a couple of times, bewildered at the small girl's perception. His name must only have been uttered a handful of times at the most, and never directed at her. But she'd noticed. But Nina's voice soon snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Juliet, I can see that. You look very professional."

Ah. So her name was Juliet. Very elegant, thought Sherlock. It suited her, albeit quite an old fashioned name. Very dainty, like her slight body.

Mrs Hudson bustled back in carrying a tea tray. "Would you like some tea my dears? I have some apple juice for you sweetheart." She beamed at Juliet, laughing slightly at seeing her with the goggles on.

As Mrs Hudson set the tray on the table in the lounge, Juliet pulled the goggles off and surprised the lot of them, besides her mother of course by saying, "Could I have some tea please?"

Nina smiled. "That's Juliet for you. She adores tea, believe it or not."

Mrs Hudson soon recovered and went to fetch another tea cup from Sherlock and John's kitchen. "That's perfectly alright dear."

Soon she settled their two guests on the sofa with cups of tea, leaving Sherlock to perch next to Nina, and John to pull a chair close by from the table. Mrs Hudson left again, telling them to have a nice chat, but she was going out soon.

Sherlock watched Juliet curiously as she sipped on the tea. He'd never quite met a child quite like her before. Nina and John both noticed this and coincidently met each other's eyes. They both smiled knowingly. This would probably change Sherlock a lot.


End file.
